


Mine

by Wonhos_Monbaby



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Smut, rated MA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonhos_Monbaby/pseuds/Wonhos_Monbaby
Summary: There's a party to celebrate the end of promotions for VIXX and the beginning of vacations for them also. Only one rookie is getting a bit too comfortable for Soobin's liking.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to Starlight, I don't know the members all that well yet please bare with the small incoherences and things that don't stick to their personality, i'm still getting to know them

Chae Soobin gritted her teeth as she watched their interaction from the bar stool. She sipped bitterly at her drink as she saw one of the rookie girl group member she couldn’t the name of drag her hand from Hongbin’s shoulder down his arm, making sure to linger on his bicep. He smiled at her words, dimples making an appearance on his cheeks before laughing freely at what the young woman had said.  Soobin downed the rest of her drink before slamming the glass onto the counter she was leaning on, observing the two idols a few feet from her. The rookie girl was getting bolder and bolder, she straightened her shoulders making sure to make her chest stand out, she looked up at her senior through her fake lashes, her hand never left his arm or if it did it was very briefly, she took a step closer to Hongbin which had Soobin sit straighter on her stool and pay more attention, only to have her attention caught by Taekwoon clearing his throat from the stool beside hers.

  * If you glare any harder you might blow up the poor girl’s head off, he said.



Soobin sneared as he spoke, the girl had taken another small step closer and Hongbin had not moved back.

  * “Poor girl”? She blurted out, with the way she’s acting shamelessly with a man that is taken, I wouldn’t use the word “poor” to describe her…She’s all over him.



Taekwoon followed her graze towards the two idols, meeting Wonsik’s who was watching the interaction as well shaking his head. The rookie’s hand slid down closer to Honhbin’s wrist, closer to his hand, as she smiled coyly at him. Soobin couldn’t take anymore, she was done watching the interaction as Hongbin kept the conversation going seemingly clueless to the young woman’s shameless advances. She jumped off the stool as Taekwoon took notice of Wonsik moving towards his fellow group member.

  * That’s it I’m done with her! Soobin announced angrily.



Her friend at her side put a gentle hand on her shoulder stopping her in her tracks, looking at her pointedly. He didn’t want her to make a scene.

  * No, she’s seconds away from humping him! I know our relationship hasn’t been official for long and you and I both know we’ve been together longer than what they released to the press, she said. They didn’t want fans to know he was dating an old staff member, she added mumbling under her breath.



Taekwoon sighed, after all it was true, her and Hongbin had been dating for over a year and a half after she found a job that was along the lines of her studies, after having worked as VIXX’s staff for two years. Her and the members were far from strangers. She smiled at the boy that had been extremely shy for such a longtime happy to call him a friend. Soobin was still determined to stop the interaction despite the young man’s pleas. She was going to take her man home. She turned away from Taekwoon ready to march up to them only to stop dead in her tracks seeing Wonsik take a step back from whispering something in Hongbin’s ear. Her boyfriend frown apparently from the rapper’s words, he looked at his friend confused. Wonsik looked to be sighing; he nodded his head towards Soobin and Taekwoon before leaning to say something to Hongbin’s ear again. The singer’s eyes grew wide as he turned towards her worry clear in his eyes. Wonsik smiled encouragingly turning away shaking his head and chuckling to himself after tapping his friend on the shoulder in encouragement. Soobin raised a brow at Hongin, her lips tightly pursed. He turned back to the rookie girl bidding her a cold goodbye and making his way towards the two at the bar. He stopped in front of her, smiling widely, a little embarrassed and scratching the back of his head before dragging his hand forward and back again ruffling his hair. His head was slightly bowed so he had to look up at her, still smiling, dimples on full display in hope to tone down her anger. He quickly dropped the smile and stood up straighter as she raised her brow again lips still tight, which made him frown in worry. She turned toward Taekwoon.

  * Goodbye, see you tomorrow, oppa, she said waving goodbye and smiling slightly.



Taekwoon cleared his throat, dropping his head, he was her senior by six years and even after being friends for over 2 years he still blushed and got embarrassed at her calling him “oppa”, he just nodded and waved back.

Hongbin and Soobin took a car home, she didn’t say anything the whole way despite her boyfriend’s attempts to make conversation, to lighten her mood, she only gritted her teeth, her nerves boiling. She was still silent as they took off their shoes, hung their coats, made their way through her flat to her bedroom. Hongbin sighed at her silent treatment, he took one of the pillows from the bed and the bedspread and made his way out towards the living room only to be stopped as he reached the doorframe.

  * And where do you think you’re going? She asked catching his attention.



He turned to look at her, Soobin raised her brow at him having no patience for an answer.

  * I was going to sleep on the couch, … he didn’t have time to finish before she cut him off.
  * You’re not going anywhere, she commanded.



He looked at her surprised by her ordering tone, it was unlike her to be that harsh and dry. He nodded and went to go to the bathroom to change into his pajamas only to have her stop him again.

  * And where are you going?



He frowned this time, not liking the way she spoke to him, he opened his mouth about to respond and probably start a fight but she spoke before any sound could come out of his mouth.

  * Bed, was all she said.



He was about to protest but she raised her brows at him in challenge and he reluctantly complied.

  * That girl had her hands on you during the whole conversation, scratch that she was all over you, a step closer and she would’ve been on you! I swear to god had Wonsik not come up at the time he did she would’ve humped your leg or something... And you do WHAT?! You smile and laugh freely like I wasn’t sitting meters away? Not only that but she was shamelessly throwing herself at you and you did nothing to stop her! On the contrary it looked like you were enjoying it!



She paced the room during her rant before stopping in front of him motioning for him to sit up against the headboard, which he did, confused about what she was doing. Once he was seated she climbed onto the bed and threw a leg over his, straddling him.

  * In any case, it was so bad that Wonsik had to point it out to you… She said as she undid the tie that was around his neck and set it to the side.



She leaned closer to him.

  * Now, you know I don’t get jealous easily, she leaned closer, but I won’t let you let girls hang all over you as if I don’t exist, that little rookie was quite shameless to go for a taken man. I don’t want you laughing or smiling like that with other girls.



She hovered her mouth over his ear.

  * Those smiles and laughs are just for me, because you were paying particular attention to her, don’t think I didn’t notice.



She flicked his earlobe with her tongue, before biting it gently making suck in a breath and groan lightly.

  * You are mine, no one else’s, got that.



She pulled away looking at him dead in the eyes. He swallowed hard at the intense look in her eyes making him feel himself grow aroused. She could see it in his eyes, she smirked at him sliding down his legs gesturing for him to lay down before getting up to get two straps of black silky cloth. He went to get up but she clicked her tongue at him looking at him pointedly. She made her way back to the bed before taking his wrist and tying one end of the strap around it and the other the bed’s frame.

  * What are you doing? Hongbin asked confused.
  * Showing you just who you belong to, she said as she moved to the other side climbing over him.



Before tying his other wrist, she quickly kissed him, her lips capturing his with intensity making him lean toward her as she pulled away to finish up her work.

  * Don’t worry, you’ll enjoy it she said as she went to tie the end of the second strap to the bed’s frame.



She moved back to the now restrained man, straddling him once again she settled on his lap until she found the perfect spot making Hongbin close his eyes and tighten his jaw trying to contain the small noises that threatened to leave his throat. His growing erection against her ass earned him a smirk as Soobin leaned forward her face hovering over his making his open his eyes and whimper slightly at the loss of pressure and friction. His pleasure clouded gaze met her mischievous one.

  * So, you’re enjoying this? She whispered before grazing his lips with hers.



Before he could lift his head and capture them for a kiss she moved to the underside of his jaw and was leaving a trail of nibbling kisses up his neck. He sighed when he felt he suck at the sensitive spot just below his earlobe. Drawing in a breath he pulled at his restraints wanting to wonder his hands over her body and her closer to him, she was barely touching him. Her hands were on the mattress on either of his sides, his eyes closed at the buildup, he could feel her body over his, warmth wrapping itself around his, her covered breasts grazing his clothed chest as she worked her way down his neck to his collar bone leaving her marks, promotions were over so she did not hold herself back, her ministrations were already showing. She pulled back long enough to unbutton his shirt pulling out of his dress pants as she rocked her hips grinding into the bulge against her core. Moans pooled from his lip instead of the small sighs and whimpers he had been letting out a short moment before. He swallowed hard, throwing his head back as his eyes rolled back and closed under the pleasure the friction was bringing, unable to stay still his body arched bucking his hips into hers as his lips parted to let out a deep groan.

  * Please, he asked under his breath making it so Soobin was unable to hear it.



His chest was now fully exposed to her and her hands immediately went to the newly bared skin, touching, grazing, caressing, leaving trails of tingles in the places her fingertips touched. Her lips followed her hands as they made their way lower her lips replaced them, her teeth occasionally grazing the skin, her tongue flicked over his nipple, he moaned when he felt her suck and graze her teeth at the small bud. The work of her hands and lips were driving Hongbin out of his mind, his pants were now painfully tight against his hard cock. He couldn’t still as her hands and lips kept going lower and lower, hitting all the right spots, he was reduced to a moaning mess just as she had been multiple times before. He grew more and more impatient; he couldn’t keep still.

  * Please Soobin-ah, he asked louder this time just as her hand pressed against his covered erection.



He moaned her name louder as she pulled her lips away from his skin. She unbuckled his belt one handed as she worked the other over and over. She pulled away to pull off his pants climbing off the bed and letting them drop to the ground. She took the opportunity to drop her panties before climbing back up to him, she straddled his legs not settling down as she tried to unzip her strapless dress but she struggled. Hongbin was watching her panting in anticipation.

  * Hu it’s stuck, … she said out loud giving the opportunity for him to plead.
  * Baby untie me, let me help you with that.



She looked at him for a moment, sprawled on the bed covered in her marks, panting, his hard cock waiting for no one but her.

  * Come on baby, let me help, I want you to make me yours, show me baby, …



His words sent a wave of pleasure through her whole body making her grow more aroused and feel the wetness dripping down her thighs.

  * Don’t move, she warned.
  * Hurry up baby, I won’t move, I just want to feel all of you against me.



She got up and released him from the restraints and settled back in place.

  * How much do you like that dress baby? he asked looking up at her.
  * It’s pretty, I…



She didn’t have time because he had sat up, grabbed the top of the strapless dress and roughly ripped it down the middle, he looked at her naked body, her bra being the only thing left.

  * I’ll buy you a new one, he said before she could say anything.



He captured her lips between his tacking control of the situation, shaking off the shirt from his shoulders and pulling her close to him, molding her body into his. He was ready to buck his hips and thrust into her but she lifted herself up and pulled away clicking her tongue.

  * I’m in charge right now, you still need to learn, now settle back down.



She pushed him down until he was laying down under her once again. She smiled when he complied, his hands still over her body touching every part he could trying to pull her closer, down to him. She locked eyes with him and reached behind her back to undo her bra and release her breasts. Her eyes never left his as she swayed her body, his hands on her hips trying to ease her down were useless as she ran hers through her hair, down her face and neck, over her breasts pinching her nipples between her fingers before dropping her hands to her stomach, inching her way down to her dripping pussy. Hongbin couldn’t do anything but watch as she started rubbing circles over her clit, making herself moan, he ran his hands up and down the back her thighs. She bent forward, holding herself on one hand the other disappearing between them. She locked lips with him once again as she ran a finger up the pulsating vein of his cock making him gasp against her mouth. She pulled away, licking his lips as she took his cock in her hand rubbing her thumb over the tip collecting the pre-cum owning a slur of incoherent words, moans and groans.

  * Soobin, her name fell from his lips over and over.
  * No one but me can make you feel this good, she whispered in his ear as she kept working him closer to his climax. How does it feel?
  * G-Good, s-s-s-so, he groaned, s-so good ah, …
  * Who makes you feel good, Hongbin? Hm?
  * You, ah-fuck.
  * Good boy, she said before kissing him heatedly.



His words were reduced to moans and groans and she swallowed each and every one of them. His hands never left her body and one of them eventually found her soaked core, he started rubbing circles over her sensitive bundle of nerves making her mewl and moan loudly. Her eyes closed and her head dropped beside his as pleasure took over her body, the buildup had her close to climax already, and Hongbin could feel it as she soaked his hand. Her pattern around his cock was now more irregular and he could feel himself getting closer and closer to release. He took the opportunity of her being overwhelmed by pleasure to flip them over. She was now laying under him and he was between her legs. He pushed two fingers inside her as his thumb kept rubbing circles over her clit, her hand flew to her hair as she felt herself climax. She moaned louder, as he kept going barely giving her ride out her climax before sending her over the edge again adding a finger and curling them inside her hitting the right spot with each pump of his hand. Seeing her climax over and over only made him more aroused and as she came down from her second orgasm, he slowly pushed himself into her. They both sighed and groaned at the feeling, he didn’t wait before starting to move, he pulled out almost fully before thrusting back in hard bringing one of her legs over his shoulder, allowing him to go deeper. He hit her sweet spot over and over, her hand grabbed his balls as his flicked her clit, he felt her tighten around him as he reached his peak. She climaxed as he hit her sweet spot once again and he followed suite, releasing his load inside her. He pulled out after a moment as she was still coming down from her high.

  * Can you handle more? He asked as he buried his face between her legs.



He lapped at her pussy, tasting himself mixed to her juices, only making him grow hard again, Soobin could barely respond, her words lost between moans and loud whimpers at the sensitivity of her core. Hongbin lapped eagerly at her lower lips, dragging his tongue between them over her tight hole and up to her clit, he wrapped his lips around it, sucking it in flicking his tongue over it making her climax once again. He pushed himself inside her once again as she rode out her high, her walls tight around him almost sending him over the edge for a second time. He wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them over once more so he would be sitting up against the head bored and she would be straddling him.

  * One more baby, can you come just once more for me? He cooed



She nodded unable to speak, she felt like every inch of her body was on fire from pleasure, she knew this would drain her but it felt so good. Soobin started rocking her hip erratically, her body shaking from the overload of sensation this new angle was putting on her clit and after a few bucks of his hips she climaxed again sending him over the edge as she tightened harder around his shaft. Exhaustion took over their bodies as they pulled apart and slipped under the covers, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

She had not expected it to go to such an extent but she wasn’t regretting a thing.

  * I love you, she heard him say as he fell asleep beside her.
  * I love you too.



 

 


End file.
